Death of the Golden Star
by bored dumb girl
Summary: story better than title, and has nothing to do with it... yet .Raine Mirohemo and Rinn Izekami have it pretty bad. And what's up with the creepy pendant thingy? And why are we animated! R&R rated for swearing
1. pendant thingy

_**Summary:**_

_**Rinn Izemkami and Raine Mirohemo have it pretty bad. And what's up with the creepy pendant? And why are we animated! R&R**_

**Chapter 1 (prologue)**

Preps 

_Don't ya just love em?_

_Don't they make ya feel all happy and excited?_

_Don't ya just wish ya could suck it all up and make them go away?_

_Not me._

_I hate em'_

_Especially Corrie-_

"Miss Izemkami, please answer the question."

"Huh? Oh what?…Uh…maybe Mori would know?"

"I highly doubt that Miss Tekkii would know the answer as to why you are staring at the garbage can."

I could feel myself blush an embarrassed red as the class giggled.

_My name is Rinn Izemkami I'msixteen years old and just transferred to the worst school in the world! Even farther away from my best friend!_

Meanwhile:

A young girl sat near the back of the room, her blond hair that reached down passed her lower back area, had been slung over her shoulder in a low ponytail. Some say her eyes were made of water they were so blue. Her skin looked like it was made of cream. She was drawing her one of the easier characters to draw from Yu Yu Hakusho, Puu.

Raine's POV"

"Miss Mirohemo, what may ask are you drawing now?"

"What?"

"What are you drawing?"

The teacher walked forward and grabbed my drawing, I attempted to snatch it back but she bent me over, pulled my hair off of the back of my neck and slapped me hard with the ruler.

I gasped in pain as it throbbed through me then sat back up.

"Ouch."

"Oh look, it's Puu from that dumb cartoon again."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"It's anime!"

"See me after class Miss Mirohemo."

"Fine, got nothin better to do."

Snickers were heard coming from every direction, even giggles.

BRING

_Great._

_Another session hell_

_Or as teachers call it, a lecture_

As everyone left I walked up to my teachers desk,_ more like the devils layer of doom._

"Miss Mirohemo, I'm worried about you. You use to be and A+ student, and now…"

"And now I'm rotting my life away with Anime."

"Exactly."

"But that's the point! Anime is much more interesting!"

With that she stormed out of the room.

With Rinn:

"Look I know your confused but I have to go!"

Rinn yelled a curse under her breath at the teacher and then ran out of the room. She ran out of the school to see her faithful friend, and pain in the ass butler Josh, waiting for her with the limo. He was from Canada just like two of the maids, Jacqueline and Jodi. _What odd names_

Then just as they came to the house, Josh reminded her of something.

"Miss?"

"Yea, what now?" she was in desperate need of something good to happen.

"Isn't Miss Raine coming over today?"

"Hey you right!" _and she said she'd bring over Yasei and Shinwa!_

Raine was Rinn's best friend who she hadn't seen for two whole years, and they had been friends since they were two and a half. Most thought they were sisters.

Rinn then remembered something… the house is a mess!

She threw open the car door and ran into the house, she ran up the stairs to the second floor. The house had five floors; the basement was for Yasei and Shinwa, plus their toys. The first floor/ main floor had the main hall, kitchen, dining room and living room; the second floor was the guest floor, which provided a kitchen, three bedrooms and a living centre, even though they usually ate in the dining room. In their opinion the guest room had turned into the Yu Yu Hakusho floor, seeing as the whole entire floor was flooded with merchandise, drawings and DVD episodes. The third floor was Rinn's floor (a/n: I'll explain what it looks like in later chappie's). The fourth floor was also Rinn's. The last floor was growing cobwebs; it was her parent's room.

She started cleaning the second floor and ran up to her floors; just as she finished she fell off the coach…

DING

And Raine arrived.

"Miss Raine is here!"

Rinn was down in an instant; there at the door was a girl with long blond hair put in a low ponytail with a light blue elastic and a blue barrette on the right side keeping the hair out of her face. She was wearing a too-big navy blue sweater with a baggy white shirt underneath. She was wearing paint-stained-baggy-boy-like pants. She was holding a leather art book.  
At her sides was a large black dog with ruby red eyes and on the other side was a silver-white furred dog with gold eyes, Yasei and Shinwa.

"Miss Mirohemo, may I take your coat?"

"Uh uh, no way. Someone gave it to me."

"Very well."

"Raine!" Rinn ran forward as she spoke and hugged her shorter older sister.

_**sniff**_

"Raine? Are you okay?"

"Your seven inches taller than me!"

_**giggle**_

"You haven't grown a bit have you." She said standing back and admiring Raines shortness.

"No! And even Hiei would be taller than me by three inches!"

"Oh get over it! Come on."

The two girls went upstairs to Rinn's second floor, which was actually Raine's floor. Raine had painted and designed it herself, the carpet and trim was pitch black and the walls were crimson. There were drawings of a single anime character, Hiei to be exact, all over the walls. One of the drawings was made especially drawn for Raine, by the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho themselves. He had found Raine in an alleyway in the middle of a storm. She was crying over her Hiei plushie. Thugs had come and ripped it up and beat her up in the process to. He took her to the hospital to find out she had a head concussion, three broken ribs, her left arm and right wrist broken and a permanent scar in the shape of an a X one her back. Except the right cross was longer than the other. To make her feel better he drew a picture of her in anime form, were she actually looked really beautiful, asleep in Hiei's arms, ever since she's cherished it. He also gave her a creepy, but beautiful pendant. Well, actually he gave her two, one was a black dragon and the other was a silver rose. When they touched they would glow and magically wrap around each other. He said to keep the black dragon and give the silver rose to her sister, or if she didn't have one bestest best friend she had (a/n: I realize that's not a word.). He then gave her his number and told her to call if anything bad happened to her and then he gave her his favourite navy blue sweater. When he went to leave a nurse asked why he was leaving his daughter and he was confused but instead of me doing this I'll go into flashback mode.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Excuse me sir?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Um… why are you leaving your daughter?"**_

_**He looked back at the Raine who was staring at her hands oblivious to their conversation.**_

"_**What? Oh no, you have it wrong I'm not her father, I'm just a friend."**_

"_**Oh, sorry. Do you know her parents then? Are you her guardian?"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Well, this isn't the first time we've seen little Raine."**_

"_**Huh? You mean she's been here before?"**_

"_**Yes, seven years ago, when she was six. If you ask she might even show you what happened."**_

_**He then walked over to Raine and kneeled down beside her, "Raine, if you don't mind me asking, what happened seven years ago?"**_

_**Raine nodded and then motioned for the nurse to help. The nurse started to lift up the bottom of her skirt so it showed her legs except for up to her middle thigh. There were burn marks covering her thin fragile legs.**_

"_**It was the same fire that killed my parents, that's probably why the nurse thought you had adopted me our something."**_

"_**How would you feel if I did?" **_

"_**Uh… I'd be speechless."**_

"_**Well that's what I wanted to hear."**_

_**He then looked up at the nurse.**_

"_**I would like to adopt Raine as long as she can keep all of her family possessions."**_

"_**Huh? Oh sure of course sir, and it already says that if she is to be adopted that family will own all the family possessions."**_

_**With that Raine was adopted.**_

_**Now let's skip ahead three more years to the present shall we?**_

_**End flashback**_

Three hours later:

"Heads up!" pudding was all over the front hall, and for the past two hours they had been having a pudding fight.

"Ahh!" Rinn screamed as she turned around to get pudding thrown in her face.

"I win!" Raine chirped from the other side of the hallway, she had a bit of pudding on her face and in her hair; Rinn on the other hand, was covered. "Hey Rinn, I have a gift for you."

"Oooh. Really? What is it?"

Raine giggled at her friend's silliness and held up a necklace of a silver rose.

"It's so pretty!" and then Raine held up another one of a black dragon, and put it on.

"Put this on." She gave Rinn the necklace and she put it on.

The necklaces were really long but Rinn's was longer so they both reached their belly buttons.

"Hold it up. If we do it right it they should connected magically."

Rinn and Raine held up the necklaces and watched in awe as they intertwined with each other and then started to glow.

"Hey cool! It worked!" Raine said happily.

They then started glowing too, the girls started to freak out.

"I don't remember him saying anything about this!" she said as they started to float.

"Raine! What's going on!"

"I don't know!" she yelled as they started spinning.

The two girls let out an ear-shattering scream as they hurtled into a red and purple vortex.

**So, ya like it so far?**

**NEwho**

**R&R**


	2. READ ME

Okay, because I made them up I just thought you'd like a profile so you know about them.

**Name: **_Raine Mirohemo_

**Age: **_Sixteen_

**Birthday: **_June 13_

**Eyes:**_ blue, like water_

**Hair: **_blondish white, shines gold_

**Skin:**_ looks like cream_

**Fact:**_she has a scar in the shape of a wonkey X covering her entire back_

**Something you don't know:**_ her eyes change colour with her mood_

Green: scared 

_Brown: disturbed, stressed or sad_

_Rarely seen:_

_Ruby red (think Hiei): mad, very mad_

Name: _Rinn Izemkami _

**Age: **_Sixteen_

**Birthday: **_September 3_

**Eyes: **_brown, like coco_

**Hair: **_brown, down to mid back with two strands in front that reach her shoulder blades that are black_

**Skin: **_a little bit of a tan_

**Fact:**_ her favourite character from Yu Yu Hakusho is Kurama_

**Something you don't know: **_When Raine gave her a fox plushie for her fourteenth birthday she named it Yoko after Kurama, and sleeps with it every night_

Well now ya know, and if I add any new characters I'll put them here so be sure you check!

**Sessho's little Rin**


	3. Power of the Pendant

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long its just with march break and fifteen tests plus being grounded for a week I didn't really have much time.**

_Italics- inner thoughts_

**Bold- Rinn and Raines loud yell fest at beginning and end of chappie**

**Chapter 2:_ The powers of the Pendant_**

Hiei awoke that morning to hear to girls arguing out in the hall, _Hn. Must be Botan and Kayko or something._ But then he listened to the tone of their voices as they kept arguing, _Hn. Intruders. _

**I know already! You don't have to rub it in!**

**Rinn! I'm not rubbing it in just try and keep your voice down! What if someone hears us! We're humans!**

**Yeah! And most importantly Raine we are anime! And have absolutely no idea how we got here!**

**I know! But what if someone hears us! We could get killed!**

Raine now had a very fierce look on her face her eyes turning purpleish the first stage to them becoming red.

**What if Kurama or Hiei hears! Hell! Even if Yusuke hears! They could take us to Binkey Breath and we could be put into isolation!**

Raines hair clip was very close to falling out as her bangs started blowing madly in the wind Raines unknown aura was creating.

"You should calm down onna you'll blow a blood vessel."

The wind stopped and Raine turned around there in front of her was Hiei just three inches taller than her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" at Raines sudden outburst Rinn to see what was wrong and she saw Hiei three inches taller than her sister and her sister crying, she knew what was wrong. Rinn burst out laughing one at the fact Raine was shorter than Hiei and two Rinn was taller than him by four inches. Hiei then turned to see Kurama walking down the hall and explained the whole conversation, Raine looked up,

"Uh oh."

**srry for the short chappie but at least I updated!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ or die!

**I AM VERY SORRY TO THOSE WHO READ IT BUT MY STORIES ARE COMING DOWN, ON THE OTHER HAND IF YOU WISH TO FINISH THEM YOURSELF JUST EMAIL ME AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO OKAY? YOU HAVE UNTIL MAY THE 1ST.**


End file.
